


Not The Place

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake has very specific ideas about love confessions, F/F, Volume 8 chapter 2 spoilers, and a battlefield is not included in them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Prompt - “Kiss during a fight.”During a battle in Mantle, Blake finally catches up with Yang and the two have a slight disagreement as tensions run high while they’re running on 48 hours of no sleep.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	Not The Place

“About time you showed up!”

“Wow. Sorry. I was a little busy dealing with  _ launching Amity Arena into the sky, dealing with a fucking dictator that nearly killed me and freeing a couple of jailbirds!”  _ Blake snaps back, placing her hand on Yang’s shoulders and forcing her down to vault over her and kick a Beowolf away from them towards a waiting Nora who may as well have been a baseball player waiting for a pitch. “Good to see you too, by the way. How’s your day been, dear?”

“Fantastic!” Yang grunts as she and Blake pose back to back and brace themselves for a new wave of Grimm. “Just, y’know, the regular ass kicking of Grimm..  _ apart from the one that fucking talked!” _

“... Yang, I love you but now is not the time for one of your pranks! How many times did you try to pull this stunt back at Beacon?!”

“I’m not pulling anything! The bastard grabbed Oscar and told us “No” when Ren demanded it let him go.” Yang fires a round of fire dust into an Ursa, growling lightly under her breath before turning around to stare at Blake in confusion. “Wait… you love me?”

“I- still not the time, Yang!”

“I think it’s the perfect time considering I don’t know if I’m going to die or not!”

“You are  _ not dying.”  _ Blake hisses, sending her blade into a Beowolf’s head and turning around to glare at a defiant Yang. “And I’d rather not have this conversation when I’m covered in Grimm dust and stabbing holes into monsters!”

“We could die, Blake!” Yang grunts, slamming her fist into a Sabyr’s skull and panting as it’s head splits open. “ _ I’d  _ prefer to hear what you have to say before I get ripped in two!”

“I told you…  _ you’re not dying today!”  _ Blake snaps, turning to glower at Yang, her breath hitching at the sight of her. She’s covered in muck and Grimm dust, looking drained and tired, her eyes full of anguish and righteous anger… but she’s just as beautiful as the day Blake first saw her. Maybe even more so. She steps forward and curls her fingers into Yang’s scarf and tugs her close, speaking calmly as her partner’s eyes widen in shock. “We are  _ going  _ to survive this. We  _ will  _ get somewhere safe. I will then drag you off to a quiet, secluded area and tell you  _ exactly  _ what I mean but I  _ swear,  _ Yang. I am  _ not  _ going to confess to you on the  _ fucking  _ battlefield. So don’t you  _ dare  _ die on me now.”

“I-“

Oh my Gods!” Weiss screeches, cutting Yang off and giving them perhaps the most terrifying glare either woman would ever see in their lives. “Shut up and just kiss already! You can talk about your disgustingly gooey feelings later! We have a war to fight, you dunces!”

“She has a point.” Blake says, before she leans forward and claims a quick kiss from Yang, swallowing her gasp and pulling back before she can respond. “As long as you don’t die, I  _ promise you… _ there’s more where that came from.”

Blake hisses as a giant Nevermore lands beside them and tilts its head down at them, staring them down. She turns to Yang and arches a challenging eyebrow, smirking in relief when Yang shakes her head and rolls her shoulders out. 

“A Nevermore? Just like old times.” She laughs breathlessly before glancing at Blake. “I’ll be holding you to that promise, Belladonna. I expect one  _ hell  _ of a confession!”

Blake laughs softly as she throws her blade and embeds it into the side of the Nevermore’s head and swings her way up into its back and slams her cleaver into the nape of its neck.

“Please do.” She yells, smirking as Yang launches herself towards the Grimm and sets up mines as Blake distracts the giant bird, slicing into its neck and back and backflipping off of it as Yang detonates her mines.

A battlefield isn’t exactly where she had envisioned herself pulling Yang into their first kiss… but somehow, like most things when it comes to the two of them, it worked. 


End file.
